one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mao vs Cinder Fall
Description This One Minute Melee features Mao from Disgaea 3 and Cinder Fall from RWBY. Evil comes in many flavors, whether it's out of sheer malice or the pursuit of science. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro Beacon Academy-Headmaster's Office It had only been a few days after the massive Grimm attack on Vale had just ended. The city had been completely abandoned, replaced with hordes of shadowy creatures roaming rather aimlessly. Cinder Fall may have succeeded with her initial goals but therein laid an unexpected problem: The enormous dragon she had brought upon the academy is hopelessly paralyzed. Still alive to be sure, yet it sure as hell wasn't going anywhere soon.Now surely, no souls would be outright idiotic enough to approach this doomed city. Cue Music 1 At least, that's exactly what Cinder would have thought until an abrupt explosion roared throughout the entire area. Emerging from the site of the blast was a rather nerdy looking kid and what most people would assume to be his pink haired girlfriend. "Such a fascinating subject... How could I not have noticed this place earlier?!" The white haired dean of evil academy Mao shouted with glee as his glasses started to fog up from the excitement. "Mao, how is ANY of this turning you on?! You're not gonna rape the city while my back is turned, are you?" "I keep telling you Beryl, I'm NOT a pervert! Now come, we must start our research!" His fellow demon shook her head in bewilderment as she internally asked herself why she even agreed to come along with this newest expedition. After mercilessly slaughtering a few small hordes of Grimm, Mao's excitement spiked when he noticed the frozen Dragon atop the the tower from not too far away. The demon's glasses fogged up again and his breathing sped up to creepy levels as he wordlessly made a mad dash for the giant monster. "Yeesh, he's like a little kid at an amusement park... Wait up Mao-" Raspberyl growled in frustration. She started to chase after the mad scientist only to be abruptly stopped by an arrow to one of her wings, pinning the girl to a nearby building. "Hey! These things are actually real, you know!" Her attacker simply mirked in response as she aimed another arrow for the girl's chest. Cue Music 2 Mao halted his scientific advances to turn his attention to the new aggressor. Cinder Fall had arrived on the scene. "And who the hell do you think you are?!" He rushed over to unpin his friend from the wall and knock away another arrow before Cinder could strike her again. "Aw, I knew you still cared-" "Shut up! I only saved you because... That's not important! Just get out of here, you'll only get in the way of my genius!" "Okay now, as entertaining as your little lover's spat is, I won't tolerate brats like you walking around without your hall passes." Cinder firmly stated, her eyes now locked with the white haired honors student. THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING... FIGHT! "Ooh, now you're really gonna set him off! Welp, good luck Mao!" Raspberyl cheered as she found a comfortable spot to watch the fight from. The white haired demon simply pulled a large blade out of his comically small pockets and angrily pointed it at Cinder. "Why does everyone have to think I'm dating Beryl?! just because we live under the same roof-" The demon's monologue was interrupted when his body was suddenly engulfed in a torrent of flames. Cinder smiled simply upon the sight but her small celebration did not last long when Mao burst out of the inferno blade first. Cinder blocked the oncoming strike with ease with her bare hand and proceeded to counter the boy with a swing of her newly conjured dust blade. Mao Ducked under the swing and delivered a mighty punch to Cinder's chest region, sending the woman hurtling into the sky above. "I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you!" Mao threatened as six long mechanical limbs extended from his body to converge on his airborne foe. He looked up, only to see Cinder making short work of his evil contraptions. "Hey! Those were 500 Billion Hell tools, asshole!" Cinder chuckled at the dean's little tantrum and opened fire on him with a volley of burning arrows. Thinking fast, the honor student responded in kind with a barrage of icicles to collide with the approaching arrows. Mao conjured up another icicle big enough for to actually stand on and launched himself towards the archer. Any arrows that happened to be in the demon's path were swatted away without a second thought as Mao threw his sword further up to prepare another attack. Mao's hand glowed yellow and unleashed a large barrage of energy rays in all sorts of random directions. Cinder narrowly weaved in between any openings in the oncoming danmaku storm, nimbly blocking any lasers that got too close with her blades. Sensing another chance, Mao leaped off his ice car to swing at Cinder with his own sword. The strike was easily parried, and the two soon found themselves leaping across the ruined buildings just to clash with one another. Of course, they had to run out of space to wall jump from, so Mao traded in a sword swing for a sweet drop kick as they reached the end of the street. The risk paid off, and Cinder plummeted to the street below from the impact. Mao followed up with another stroke of his blade which emitted a blue steak of energy in the shape of a crescent. Cinder easily jumped back to avoid the projectile and fired off a single arrow up in the sky. "Are you even trying to hit me anymore? This is how it's done!" Mao taunted as he dove down on Cinder's position. The dive missed its target entirely and Mao tossed his blade up again upon landing, colliding with the arrow Cinder shot before it could have a chance to skewer Mao's head. "You really think I wouldn't notice that? No matter, your intelligence will improve after I fix you up!" Before the demon could unleash another attack however, a stream of flames struck him from behind, launching him towards Cinder who gracefully flipped over the dean to deliver a fierce to his backside. Cinder drew her bow again and opened fire on the demon as his body sped off towards Beacon Academy, or rather what was left of the academy. Mao regained his bearings soon enough, prompting the boy to blast away the oncoming arrows with more of his crazy hand lasers. With another quick burst of energy, Mao managed to guide himself to solid ground, which happened to be the entrance of the academy. His analysis of the location would have to be cut short as Cinder dropped down from above to continue the fight. Mao narrowly avoided another barrage of arrows coming down for him, which exploded mere seconds after impacting the ground. When Cinder motioned to fire off another volley at the demon, Mao quickly slid beneath the projectiles to launch her into the air yet again. This time, Mao made sure to follow after her by shooting out a circle of pink lasers from his blade to converge on the archer. Mao continued the merciless assault with another sword swing strong enough to send Cinder hurtling towards the Headmaster's tower at blazing speeds. It was at this point when Cinder had enough of this charade. Her body glowed ominously as she regained her composure in mid flight. Mao was quite impressed to see his foe pull out all the stops and literally rain down fire on the young demon. So, Mao grew fiery wings of his own and chased after Cinder, using his blade to literally fire back himself in the vein of Pit from Kid Icarus Uprising. Mao drew his hand back to charge up another barrage of lasers but Cinder closed in to stop him from unleashing hell again. She struck the boy in the gut with her knee in attempt to cease his attack but... but all this did was inadvertently force Mao to grope her. Whether or not this was an accident on his part is up to debate. Mao quickly spoke up as soon as he noticed the newfound rage in Cinder's eyes. "I assure you, this is all in the name of science! But I guess I'd better end this now." His hand still did not move from Cinder's chest the entire time but the purpose of that became quite clear when it stated to glow brightly. Cue Music 3 Mao's hand exploded before Cinder could possibly react to the situation at hand. Mao quickly dived after her blade first, delivering a successful stab and pinning her up against the Headmaster's tower. With the maiden in tow, Mao literally started running circles up the tower faster than the eye could track, generating a strange magical glyph the entire way. 3... Once the two reached the peak of the tower, Mao forcefully kicked Cinder off his blade and charged up one last slash. 2... Surprisingly, Cinder was still in good enough shape to land back on her feet and let loose another stream of arrows. 1... "You will make for an excellent test subject!" Mao yelled as he swung his blade down with all the energy he could gather. An enormous streak of green followed the blade as it came crashing down, completely obliterating the tower and everything within a small radius of the structure. KO! Cue Music 4 Mao landed on back on his feet with exceptional grace, laughing maniacally the entire way. "Jeez Mao, you didn't have to rip apart the fabric of spacetime to beat her!" "You know what they say Beryl, there's no kill like overkill! And it's not like I wanted to risk anything after groping her like that." "YOU DID WHAT?!" "It was for science! ...But its a damn shame I had to destroy such valuable test subjects like that... It's gonna be a pain in the ass to try and bring them back..." "Is that really all you're concerned with?" ... "Hey wait, look! I'm surprised her body's still intact after that! I can't wait to begin my experiments! Hahahahahahaha!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MAO! Results Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees